Three-dimensional (3D) scanning may be useful for analyzing a real world object and constructing a digital model of that object. For example, 3D scanning may be used in the entertainment industry for digital productions such as movies and video games. Additional examples may include using 3D scanning in industrial design, prototyping, and quality control applications.